Red vs. Blue: Uncanny Heroes
''Red vs. Blue: Uncanny Heroes is a fan-made children's television series based on the main Red vs. Blue series. It is based on the same concept as the ''Marvel Super Hero Squad franchise and the Transformers: Rescue Bots franchise. It mainly focuses on educating children about hazards, safety, morality, friendship, and conservation, while also retaining the same comedy and action that much older fans are more familiar with. Sypnosis During one of the Reds' and Blues' many misadventures on Blood Gulch, Grif, Simmons, Sarge, Tucker, and Caboose find a mysterious UNSC aircraft that travels through time in the timestream. After messing with it, they crash land on present day Hard-Knock, California on Earth, and Sarge enrolls the other four into a team on Project O.N.Y.X., a special first response rescue/security/military program, and must keep themselves under low profile in order not to expose their true identities and their connections to the future. They also make friends with Allison, the teenage daughter of chief Alex Beta, the head of the project. Characters O.N.Y.X. *'Grif'-the slacker of Team O.N.Y.X. He is the least happy about being recruited into the program and doing all the dirty work. His attitude, and his personality inparticular, causes him to lose respect from others. *'Simmons'-one of the most happy about being on the team. He shows more royalty than even Grif, and knows very well on how to get the job done. *'Sarge-'''the commander of Team O.N.Y.X. He shows more discipline about being on the team. He is somewat sociopathic, and always wants to charge into battle. *'Tucker'''-an unruly member of the team. He is often like a teenager; he is attracted to girls and lacks common sense. *'Caboose-'''a less-than intelligent member of the team. He is very friendly and also very strong. *'Tex'''-a future member of the team. She is a former member of Project Freelancer. When she meets Team O.N.Y.X, she soon realizes what it means to be on a team, one which you can really count on. *'Donut-'''a future member of Team O.N.Y.X. His garullous personality tends to annoy others without him even knowing it. *'Doc'''-a future member and the medic of the team. Beta Family *'Chief Alexander Beta-'''the chief of Team O.N.Y.X. He is the father of Allison and Emily. He gets along very well with his teammates ans is a very levelheaded man. *'Allison Beta-'the older daughter in the Beta Family. She acts as the team's communications officer. She helps the Reds and Blues become accustomed to their new home on present-day Earth and guide them. She is a musician, as she likes to carry her guitar around. *'Emily Beta-'the youngest of the family. Others *'Church-'a hotheaded former leader of the Blood Gulch Blue Team before the others' accidental departure into the timestream. He is revealed to be Alpha AI (Artificial Intelligence) and is modeled after the Director, the former head of Project Freelancer. *'Washington-'a former member of Project Freelancer. He regrets every bad thing he's done as a Freelancer and hopes to find a way to redeem himself. *'Carolina-'another former member of Project Freelancer. She asks for the Reds' and Blues' help in finding and bringing the Director to justic. *'Arbiter'-supreme commander of the Covenant. He is an Elite whose history seems a little mysterious to the Reds and Blues. He is one of their most loyal aids while also enjoying combat, honorably. *'Cortana'''-an AI who looks up the Reds' and Blues' usual activities as Team O.N.Y.X. while onboard Forward Unto Dawn. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Category:Fanfiction Category:Television Series Category:User:Lord Caesar Category:Red vs. Blue: Uncanny Heroes